


Lean On Me[2Woo OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Series: 2woo/chamwoong‘s world [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: 2woo, AB6IX - Freeform, Canon, ChamWoong, M/M, Pre-debut, The other three members just appear for like uhhh a second, non-au, open-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: In which Woong isn't satisfied with his performance and has been overworking himself as their group is gearing up for debut. All Woojin wants is, for Woong to take a break and lean on him more.





	Lean On Me[2Woo OneShot]

"Aren't you coming with us to the dorm?" Youngmin asked him as soon as their practice finished.

Of course, it's the ever-caring leader, Lim Youngmin. Woong saw how the three remaining members whipped their heads to where he and Youngmin is.

"Oh...no, I'll stay and practice a bit more then go back in a few hours." He gave them a tight-lipped smile, ignoring the flash of worry that he saw from the leader's eyes.

He feels bad, especially because this is not the first time he's been asked this question and it's also not the first time he answered them with the exact same answer. Most importantly, it's certainly not the first time, he lied on going back after a few hours. 

He avoided the stares that he got from the four — missing the exchanged glances that went in between the four. 

He heard Youngmin sigh. 

"Okay, make sure to come home safely. Don't stay up to late." Of course he would stay up late, but they don't need to know that anymore. 

Woong gave them a thankful smile. A sincere one, for always trying to understand him.

"I will. Thank you. Go home safely!" Woong recited his usual answer.

He watched them as they slowly went out of the practice room. He didn't miss the frown that Woojin gave him before going out of the room but he ignored it nonetheless. 

He looked at the clock that was attached on the thick walls of the practice room. 

10:00 PM. Good. Just enough time for him to memorize the dance steps, practice his vocals and fill in the lacking aspects that he has.

Without having second thoughts, he immediately started practicing. With the mindset that he needs to catch up and prove to them that he's worthy. That they made the right choice of picking him to debut alongside with them.

Time flew by, he sat on the floor after his 10th round of practicing the dance. He whipped his head to look at the clock. 

5:00 AM. The promise that was thrown to his co-members, forgotten, as usual.

Woong sighed. He just hopes that all of them are still sleeping, like the usual. He'll certainly get scolded once they see him going home so late again.

He walked his way to their dorm, taking his time while thinking through things.

He thought about how his life changed like 360 degrees. A few years ago, he was still crying when YG suddenly told him not to come to practice anymore, then now, he's here. He'll have his dream-like debut soon. 

He will no longer be "Brand New Music's trainee, Jeon Woong", instead he'll be "AB6IX's Jeon Woong" very soon.

He sighed as he entered the dorm in quiet footsteps, not wanting to risk waking up any of them, most especially Woojin.

He bit his lip as he silently put his things inside his shared room with Woojin. He immediately plopped silently on his bed, with no time to shower because it's gonna be noisy and he can't have himself get caught while showering. He'll wake up in a few hours to shower anyways.

He let out a small yawn as sleepiness took over to him. He certainly missed how the younger in the room, opened his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly at the older.

 

He woke up after a few hours and noticed that the dorm was empty. 

They're probably out for a schedule, like always... 

He stood up and showered immediately. After he finished, he quickly got ready to go to the company to practice again.

This has been his routine ever since he was told that he'll debut with the other four. He picked up the camera that was on the table. It was given to them so that they can record their candid moments for their reality show. 

As he picked the camera up, he noticed a bowl of Tteokbokki with a small note attached to it.

**"Eat this before you go to practice. I don't want to see you collapse one day because of fatigue, so please take care of yourself."**

He smiled unknowingly. There's no indication on who wrote it but he certainly could tell it just by the neat handwriting. It can only be between Daehwi and Woojin. But Daehwi writes his letters in a slanted form, so based on the clean strokes of the letters, it's definitely from Park Woojin.

He decided to eat what the younger prepared for him before going to practice.

Woojin and him didn't really know each other well. He met Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi when he trained in JYP Entertainment before but in Woojin's case, the younger arrived when Woong has decided to leave JYP Entertainment permanently. 

His heart fluttered a little, knowing that Woojin cares for him. Woong chose to room with him to get to know him better but they didn't really get the chance to talk much because of the younger's schedules and because they're busy for their upcoming debut.

After eating, he went to the company to start his daily practice. 

To say that he was surprised, is an understatement. He was left astounded when he opened the door of the practice room. He was expecting no one but the person who gave him Tteokbeokki was fumbling on the computer inside.

"Oh, you're here Woong hyung..."

Woong blinked at him for a few times before responding.

"I didn't know you'll be here, I thought you had another schedule. I'll go look for another practice room so that you could —"

"Have you received it?"

"Huh?"

"The Tteokbokki I prepared for you, did you eat it?" 

Woojin looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, that, yes I did. Thank you for that, Woojin-ah. It was really delicious, where did you buy it?"

He gave the younger a small smile.

"I didn't buy it, hyung..." Woojin let out a deep chuckle.

"Huh?"

Woojin smiled at him.

"I cooked it for you."

His eyes widened at the younger's statement. He feels really thankful but at the same time bad because Woojin is already so busy yet he managed to find time to cook for him.

"What...Thank you, Woojin-ah...I really appreciate it! But you didn't need to do it, you're very busy and must be really tired. You should have slept more instead!" He gave Woojin a mix of an appreciative and apologetic smile, if that even is possible.

"I could say the same to you, Woongie hyung. Besides, I'm not the one who should get more sleep, I sleep whole 8 hours, sometimes even more. It's you who needs more sleep." 

Woong was frozen to his spot, just by the door. Woojin sighed as stood in front of Woong. 

"It's not bad to take a break from time to time, Woong hyung. I understand that you don't want to be a burden to us and you aren't, really. Please give yourself some credits. I know you're nervous but can't you trust yourself more? Can't you trust us more? Can't you trust me more? I want you to take a rest, practicing till 5AM can just worsen your condition and we can't have that happen, especially because we're gearing up for our debut."

"How did you —"

"I'm not blind, hyung. I can certainly see how tired you are and you aren't really the most silent person, I could hear your footsteps whenever you come home after practice."

With that, Woong casts his eyes down, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Woongie hyung, come with me?" His chin was lifted by Woojin.

As he looked at Woojin, he noticed how solemn the younger looked like.

"But what about the pract—"

"I told you, I want you to take a break. Just for today, hyung. Don't think about anything else." 

Woojin gave him a soft smile. Woong sighed, as he thought about Woojin's words again and nods his head subtly.

It won't hurt to take a break for a day, right?

Woojin immediately dragged Woong outside the company.

"Woojin-ah, where are we going...?"  
He asked the rapper as they were walking. 

Looks like Woojin planned to corner him today since he came prepared. They were wearing matching bucket hats and masks.

"Shhh, it's a secret. You'll know once we get there!" 

Woong smiled slightly when Woojin jumps quite excitedly as he dragged him. That's where Woong noticed that the younger is still holding his hands. It was entwind and he can't help but throw and adorable smile at the younger's way.

Minutes of walking when they finally arrived at the location. It turns out that Woojin would bring him to a restaurant.

They took a seat and Woong watched Woojin, who's excitingly reciting their orders.

"You'll like the food here, hyung! This is my favorite restaurant! What's the fun way of taking a break? Of course it's eating delicious foods!" 

Woong chuckled when Woojin suddenly started talking animatedly as soon as the woman taking their orders went away.

Woong was happy, he didn't know that he could be this happy while taking a break. Before, his breaks just consists of practicing and practicing and more practicing. There was even a time where he couldn't go home in Daejeon to celebrate Lunar New Year or Chuseok with his family because he was practicing diligently.

Woojin and him talked a lot today, he discovered new things from the younger. He even discovered something that he didn't know he still does, which was his teeth grinding while he's asleep. Woojin has teased him about it non-stop while they were eating, joking that he would just get Woong a mouth-piece as a gift for debuting.

They laughed a lot and Woong has never been this happy around someone for such a long time. He was used to celebrating his happiness alone, either in those thick walls of the practice room or the thin walls at home. 

But now, now that he's with Woojin, he can't help but feel secured, like he could lean on him despite Woojin being younger than him.

"What would the others say though? They're practicing and we're here, just relaxing..." Woong couldn't help but worry that he might get scolded. Well not him only, but also Woojin.

He stared at Woojin in confusion when the younger suddenly laughed a bit louder than usual.

"I really made the right choice to take you for a break. You don't even know that today is our day-off, you were probably dozing off while Youngmin hyung was announcing that..." Woojin shook his head.

Woong frowned. 

Eh? Today is a day-off?

"Then why didn't you go somewhere else? You should be enjoying right now! You work so hard!"

"I'm having fun right now. And besides, I should be the one telling you that. If I didn't know better, you would be stuck in the practice room again while the rest of us are having fun." Woojin gave him a playful glare.

Woong just shook his head. He knows better than to argue with Park Woojin. They ate their foods happily and walked back to the dorm after.

They watched some movies in their shared room and when night came, they decided to just lie down on their own beds and take a rest.

"Hey, Parkwooz..." He called out to Woojin gently.

"Hmm?" He saw Woojin face him from his bed, so he also did the same. 

"Thank you for being with me today. I really appreciate it. I had so much fun and the foods were delicious!" 

Woong beamed at Woojin as he excitingly thanked him.

"Stop acting cute..." 

He looked at Woojin weirdly. 

"I'm not acting cute though? Is it cute...?" He asked confusedly.

He saw Woojin give out a small smile. 

"Nevermind. I had fun today too. I hope we'll have the chance to go on a date again. Goodnight, Woongie hyung. Please rest well."

He didn't have the time to process Woojin's words carefully. Before he could even reply, Woojin turned his back on him, he heard silent snores, indicating that the younger was, indeed, already sleep.

Date...? This guy really, when will he stop making my heart flutter?

"Goodnight Woojin-ah." He whispered silently, although he knows that the younger won't hear him.

It's funny how he felt so scared of Woojin at first because he was the only one he was unfamiliar to but now, that person he was once scared of, was the one who made him feel better, the one he felt like he could lean on to.

He couldn't help but think about Woojin a lot after that day and there was indeed a next date, which happened after their debut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! This is my very first 2Woo OneShot, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
